


【希尔帝弥】50 First Dates （上）

by lebowski



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebowski/pseuds/lebowski
Summary: 50 First Dates Paro
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd
Kudos: 3





	【希尔帝弥】50 First Dates （上）

＊  
“出大事了。”希尔凡把手平放在桌上，似乎这样能让他看上去庄重几分。他盯着面前专心对付早餐的朋友，言简意赅地宣布道：“是很严重的事情。”  
“那家伙不让你补考？”对方头也没抬，希尔凡口中的“大事”远远不比盘子里热腾腾的炒蛋重要，他太了解自己这个喜欢一惊一乍的朋友。他与希尔凡·乔瑟·戈迪耶相识于大学的迎新会上，如今大学时光即将步入第三年，三年时间能否彻底了解一个人或许存疑，但如果那个人是希尔凡，他觉得三个月就够了。他做出来最坏的推测，然后继续吃炒蛋。  
“……不，我还得复习。”希尔凡摇了摇头，用那根细细的纸吸管搅动着杯中液体，或许是因为联想到了即将到来的考试，他很快地泄了气。  
“好吧，其实也不是什么大事……”  
随即他惊诧地发现，这个喜欢拈花惹草的同窗脸上罕见地流露出羞赧的表情，但那太奇怪了，他宁愿将其解读为羞愧，甚至是无地自容。他不知道对希尔凡来说究竟有什么事是难以启齿的。欠了大笔赌债？但希尔凡是个富家子弟，不会管他这样的穷学生借钱；希尔凡感情混乱，但他的那些纠葛对象都不是女性，所以不存在意外怀孕这种可能……  
“我操……天啊……”他深吸了一口气，谨慎地遣词造句，“你该不会是……生病了吧？”  
他这话无疑对一个沉浸在爱情中的人造成了相当大的打击，以至于后来他不得不整天都重复地向希尔凡道歉，以此来抵消几分良知的煎熬。  
希尔凡的大事很简单，他忸忸怩怩的原因很简单：昨天上午，准确点说是快到中午的时候，他走进一家从没去过的咖啡店，然后在那里遇见一个男孩。  
男孩遇见女孩，男孩遇见男孩，女孩遇见女孩，这事情每秒都在发生，不值得让人神经紧绷。所以当希尔凡告诉他昨天那场邂逅时，他觉得无非就是另一个“泰瑞与朱莉，滑铁卢车站，每个周五夜晚”的故事。相遇并不代表着一见钟情，否则结婚率就不会像现在这样逐年走低，但出于对希尔凡的歉意，以及对那个神秘男孩的好奇，他提出跟希尔凡一同去那家咖啡店看看，并保证看一眼就走，绝不给这场约会制造任何不愉快的插曲。  
“我们约在12点，他刚好下早班。”希尔凡用手拢了拢那头扎眼的红发，随后紧张兮兮地问：“还有两个小时，我要不要再回去换件衣服？”  
他感到无可奈何，爱情带来的局促和迷茫通常会成为当事人身边好友的负担，只是他没想过希尔凡也会这样，然而在他终于见到那个男孩之后，他的无奈几乎悉数转化为对朋友的同情。  
“我说老兄，情圣，他好像根本就不认识你啊？”  
＊  
希尔凡不知道事情为什么会变成这样。  
昨天上午，他又一觉睡过了头，如果不是天气难得晴朗，他大概会整天待在公寓，随便叫点吃的，然后边吃边看电视同时打发时间和胃。但他走出了家门，附近的咖啡馆和餐厅早已人满为患，街边的花园椅上挤满了吃完饭还赖着闲聊的无聊人士，于是他只得继续往前。通常，选择一家从未光顾过的餐厅是项充满风险的举动，毕竟谁也不想在饥肠辘辘的时候吃到不对胃口的东西，但他别无选择。接下来发生的事情让他倍感庆幸，庆幸他选择出门吃饭，庆幸他选择了这家餐厅而不是隔壁那家。“青狮子咖啡厅”有个莫名其妙的名字和一个热情可爱的招待员，后者让他庆幸自己的选择。  
这名男招待名叫帝弥托利，他有着像是第一天上班的新员工才有的服务热情，后来希尔凡得知他已经在这里打工一学期了。帝弥托利比他小三岁，是大一新生，随后他又了解到另一个让人高兴的巧合，他们读的是同一所大学。帝弥托利说他平时只在周末来这儿工作，但现在正是寒假，所以他几乎每天都来。如果希尔凡足够敏锐，他当时就能捕捉到这话的错处，但他以为那只是对方一个小小的口误，把暑假说成了寒假。法嘉斯这种阴冷的鬼地方，天天都像是冬天，除了这天——当这个念头一闪而过的时候，希尔凡脑子里警铃大作。  
希尔凡点单时，帝弥托利就耐心地站在桌子边等他翻完了整本菜单，敬业地捧着小本子准备记下任何一句吩咐，丝毫没有注意到客人正频频走神。希尔凡被他专注的目光盯得如坐针毡，只好在菜单上随手指了几处。  
“需要把牛奶换成豆奶或者燕麦奶吗？”帝弥托利问，得到否定的回答后，他接收到来自另一桌客人的召唤。当他转过身去，他后腰上围裙带系成的蝴蝶结颤了颤，人们常说一只亚马逊河流域热带雨林中的蝴蝶，偶尔扇动几下翅膀，可以在两周以后引起数千公里外的一场龙卷风。在爱情令人稀里糊涂的作用力下，围裙带也可以产生同样惊人的效果，希尔凡感觉到心中的波动在那一刻达到了峰值，已经无法遏制地向四周泛起涟漪，他试着向被波及的朋友阐释这种波动。  
“但是……听起来还是很普通，”对方说，“金发蓝眼睛穿着围裙的服务生满街都是，身材棒的也不少，当然，可能男招待会少点儿。”  
“你不懂，”希尔凡说，“我想这大概就叫做命运，如果早知道会遇见他，我上周就不会办星巴克的会员卡。”  
“你连星巴克的会员卡都办？”对方说，“不过，我虽然不如你懂，但没有人比我更了解你，所以我才不相信你他妈的会对哪个咖啡店店员一见钟情。”  
听到“了解”这个词时，希尔凡忍不住发笑，但他不得不承认一见钟情确实不符合自己的爱情观。作为一个所谓的“搭讪大师”，他掌握着许多技巧，比如从称赞帝弥托利那双蓝色的眼睛入手，他可以说它们漂亮得像阳光下的湖水，会有天鹅从湖上经过，这话他曾对不少蓝眼睛的人说过，其中有三分之一的人当即脸红了，另外三分之二则用莫名其妙的，还带着些许鄙夷的目光瞪着他。希尔凡这时却不想那么做，因为他不能确定帝弥托利属于哪一种，他一点儿也不想被他用鄙夷的眼神看着，于是只能沉默地喝他的咖啡，继续观察那个忙得团团转的男招待，胡思乱想着，直到脑子变得像个过热的发动机。  
帝弥托利大概六英尺，中等身高，头发梳得很整齐，步伐略快，背总是挺得笔直，端着托盘快速穿梭的样子像那种餐厅游戏里的卡通人物，似乎永远不知疲倦，以拿满三颗星星为通关目标。这也是希尔凡给出的他讨人喜欢的理由之一，结果却令朋友更为费解。那天希尔凡在不知不觉中吃光了他点的东西也没能等来和帝弥托利再次说上话的机会，别的服务生来收走了空盘，他靠着剩下的一口咖啡撑到了帝弥托利从餐厅另一头走过来，然后立刻招了招手。  
“再来一杯。”希尔凡说，随即他懊丧地想，太蠢了，又不是在酒吧。  
又过了大概半小时，他后来点的那杯咖啡也已经凉透了，周围人声渐弱，就在希尔凡已经开始为霸占一张桌子感到尴尬的时候，帝弥托利朝他走了过来，手里拿着的不是托盘，而是两本杂志。  
“你好，我不知道你是不是需要这个，”帝弥托利把杂志放在桌上，“不过，至少 可以打发点时间。”  
“谢谢。”希尔凡说。  
“所以，味道怎么样？”帝弥托利问，不等希尔凡回答，他又立刻补充道：“我之前从没见过你，所以……”  
但我觉得好像在哪儿见过你。希尔凡飞快地捂住自己嘴，以防止这个轻浮的句子条件反射地从自己那张该死的嘴里冒出来，他得到了对方一个关切的眼神。  
“你还好吗？”  
“我没事，”希尔凡咧开嘴，“非常好喝，我忍不住喝了两杯。”  
事实上他确实不太好，宿醉后的早晨猛灌两杯咖啡，甚至使他此刻无法分辨自己心跳如鼓究竟是咖啡因作祟还是因为咖啡店男招待。  
“那太好了！ 不过还是请让我给你倒杯水吧。”  
“等等——”希尔凡不知道自己为什么冒失得像个跟人打赌惨败后不得不挑战人生中第一次搭讪的初中生，但他就是那样脱口而出。当他看见帝弥托利迈开腿，他知道他不出几秒就会又迅速移动到餐厅那一头，远离他的位置，他迫切地想要抓住点什么，哪怕是对方的围裙带子。这种笨办法总归十分奏效，帝弥托利转过来，略微睁大了眼睛。  
“呃，其实我想问你们这儿有会员卡吗？我从没喝过这么好喝的咖啡，我说真的，环境也非常有品味，还有这个店名……让我想起了我们学院的吉祥物……”  
“谢谢，我很高兴你喜欢这里，我会帮你转达的……”帝弥托利笑了起来，不同于他在帮其他客人点单时那种开朗和煦的微笑，希尔凡觉得他笑得十分腼腆，仿佛受到夸赞的是他自己。  
“总之，我想办张会员卡，我朋友们也很需要一个……呃，写论文的地方。”  
“你也是加尔古·玛库的学生吗？”  
事情终于迎来转机，或者说，切入了重点，因为在此之前他们的谈话都只不过是发生在店员和顾客之间的例行对话，连闲聊都算不上，直到这一刻他们才算是真正有了交集。希尔凡回答是的，我读三年级了，帝弥托利则说自己是这学期刚入学的新生。接下来希尔凡可以顺理成章地约他在校园里见面，让他融入这里，和他一起听什么讲座，甚至研究研究扫兴的论文，然后就是在图书馆深处的书架后面接吻，很快他们会搬进同一个公寓，虽然希尔凡还挺喜欢他现在住的地方……  
再之后的未来就变得扑朔迷离起来，可能他们会吵架，关系变得不如从前，毕竟同居是导致情侣分手的重大原因之一，人们相处的时间越长就越容易感到厌倦，接着开始懊悔最初的相识，到时候他也许会想，假如他从未走进这家咖啡店……  
希尔凡或许是世界上最擅长搭讪的人之一，但他从没谈过真正的恋爱，他总是在初恋开始前就已经看到这段恋情的结局，那么这段恋情也就没必要开始。  
在他走神的时候帝弥托利短暂地离开片刻，带来一张会员登记表，希尔凡填上了自己的电话号码，他以前偶尔会在后面加上一句“打给我”，有时把主动权留给别人会带来一些别样的乐趣，但这一次他没有这么做，因为他不确定这样是否合适。通常，他不会有这些顾虑，但在遇见帝弥托利的那天，他的脑子变得很乱，像是在做什么“五十秒快问快答”。在被问及“是否采取进一步举措”时他毫不犹豫地选择了“是”，于是他听见自己那冒着快乐地傻气的声音： “下班后我能请你喝杯咖啡吗？”  
帝弥托利愣住了，希尔凡已经率先绝望地把他错愕的反应解读为他正在努力消化这个愚蠢的搭讪。究竟什么样的蠢人会请咖啡店店员下班后喝咖啡？  
“明天上午我也当班，欢迎你来坐坐，啊，我是说随时欢迎你来……不过现在我得走了……”帝弥托利接过那张登记表，显得有点局促地低着头。希尔凡陷在自怨自艾中，没能发现他搭讪失败的对象藏在金发后面的耳朵红了。帝弥托利已经脱下来那条可爱的围裙，挎着一个包，手中还拎着几个鼓鼓囊囊的纸袋，看上去规规矩矩，甚至有点笨拙地站在桌边，似乎等着希尔凡再说点什么，也可能是正酝酿着准备说点什么，直至局面被一句突如其来的祝福打破。  
“明天见，帝弥托利，生日快乐！”  
“谢谢！”帝弥托利冲着来接班的店员笑了笑。  
“生日快乐，”希尔凡冲着那几个纸袋子努努嘴，“抱歉我暂时没有礼物送给你。”  
“这不是礼物，不过谢谢你。”帝弥托利说，他缩了缩脖子，轻轻垂下头，希尔凡注意到他的脸略微红了红，不过只是一瞬。“明天见！”他冲他们一视同仁地道了别，然后推开了玻璃门，快步离开的样子让希尔凡想起前不久在看的一张企鹅在冰面上倍速行走的滑稽图片。  
希尔凡重重地倒在他的床上，花了小半分钟在猝然失重和爱情带来的短暂眩晕中回过神来，他盯着手机日历上的数字，4月15日，确定这是自己人生中最接近陷入爱河的一刻。  
事情到此都仍旧是是一个极其普通的，男孩遇上男孩的故事。4月16日，希尔凡睁开眼睛，怀疑自己听见了几声鸟叫。小学毕业后他就没再这么早醒来过，他翻了几次身，把床单抓得皱巴巴的，随后终于忍不住叫出他的朋友，坦白了自己迷上一个咖啡店男招待的难为情的事实。  
11点30分，他推开青狮子咖啡店的门——比昨天约好的时间要早，因为希尔凡情愿边喝咖啡边等帝弥托利下班。  
“老样子。”点单时他冲着那个金发男招待挤了挤眼睛，朋友干咳了两声，表示跟他一样。帝弥托利像昨天那样从围裙袋里掏出本子和铅笔，他的笑容依旧非常耀眼，可爱，以及生分——一切都正如昨天他们还不曾认识时那样。  
“不好意思，先生？”帝弥托利略微睁大眼睛，他很快从错愕中调节过来，将菜单递给希尔凡。

＊  
“我不明白，如果他一开始就不想认识我，为什么要现在才装作不认识我？”希尔凡忿忿地说，不得不诚实地面对这种挫败。就在今天，自认陷入恋爱不到24小时后他便遭遇了情感经历滑铁卢，起初，他除了尴尬没什么更多情绪，毕竟他自己也觉得刚才表现得有失稳重，那种像詹姆斯·邦德点干马天尼时的派头放在一家售卖咖啡和早午餐的店里只会看上去像个傻逼。况且帝弥托利真的有可能忘了他昨天点的什么饮料，其实他自己也忘了。再退一步，帝弥托利正在工作，当然没办法立刻抛下其他饥肠辘辘的客人来和他约会。直到他们昨天约好的时间，他看到帝弥托利又一次脱下了围裙，拎着袋子将要离开，于是他使劲挥手，招来了另一个服务生。  
“奉劝你别叫他，希尔凡，他根本不认识你，”那人毫不避讳地发出一声嘲笑，“还想来点儿什么吃的？”  
“现在说说我的猜想，有三种可能：首先，他不是同性恋，”朋友在桌上竖起三块小熊饼，他看了看希尔凡，用手指弹飞了第一块，“好吧，我们暂且相信你的直觉。第二条，他对你没兴趣。”  
“不好意思，这两者有什么区别？”  
“好吧，那只剩下最后一种了，他是个婊子，喜欢耍着你玩儿。金发很大概率是婊子，我的一点经验之谈。”他耸了耸肩，“别太难过。”  
他不再说话了，因为希尔凡缩着肩膀，而后沉默地起身移动到了桌后的那张双人床上，像个仓鼠似的进入假性冬眠。他叹了口气，仍然难以适应希尔凡的转变，几天之前他这个朋友还是唐璜，从那家咖啡馆出来之后他就变得比新生儿还要纯真。希尔凡以前玩真心话大冒险的时候自称没谈过恋爱，之后被逼着喝了不少酒，因为当时在座的人没人相信那是真心话。  
是真的，他有些悲哀地想，接着换了一个话题。  
“你说他像什么？”  
“企鹅。”希尔凡没精打采地把自己平摊在床上，  
“这只是你脑子里的肮脏幻想，还是你真的这么对他说了？”对方上下打量着他，“难怪他要假装不认识你。”  
“我没说出来，我只是这么觉得，”希尔凡回答，他觉得对方的话有点问题，“企鹅有什么肮脏的？”  
“肮脏的是你，不是企鹅，你没看过新闻吗？有人连母鸡都上！老实说如果换作是我，如果有个陌生人跑来说我像企鹅，我也会把他当神经病，谁知道你是不是某种……恋企鹅癖？”  
“我最后重复一次，我什么也没说，好吗？”希尔凡性格贪玩，但对人宽容随和，然而世界上没有绝对好脾气的人，所以他恼怒的样子是朋友们不愿看到的。希尔凡扬起眉毛，他的眉毛和发色一样是火红的，这使得他看上去突然有些好斗，对方立刻举起手闭嘴投降了，他又重新躺了回去，然而过了几秒钟，令人讨厌的声音又不依不饶地响起来。  
“你为什么觉得他像企鹅？”  
我不知道。希尔凡说。也许是因为帝弥托利快步在店里走来走去的样子，他的姿态直挺挺的，不光是背，还有两道平直的肩，让他显得严肃而早熟，甚至还有些一板一眼，但当他对着顾客笑的时候，那又是另一回事了。  
“企鹅可没有什么肩胛骨……”也许是因为他黑白两色的咖啡店制服，希尔凡又想，但企鹅的肚皮是白色的，帝弥托利却正好相反，他穿着白衬衣，系着黑围裙。  
“没有人会因为谁像企鹅就喜欢上他，你这个理由说服不了我，”就在希尔凡尝试在咖啡店男招待和企鹅间建立起更多关联的时候，他朋友发话了，“能说服你自己吗？”  
希尔凡不再说话，朋友以为他睡着了，实际上他只是陷入了思考，在他思考的时候他听见了关门的声音，这里又剩下他一个人。他尝试去寻找一些不同点，比如有什么东西是帝弥托利独有而别人都不具备的，但目前他对于帝弥托利的了解还不足以解答这个问题。帝弥托利金发，他的头发从后面看上去十分柔软。也许是因为在咖啡店工作，当他从桌旁经过时希尔凡总能闻见一股食物的香气，他无法将烘焙后的小麦、咖啡豆和糖浆的气味与帝弥托利本身的气味加以区分，这让他多少有点沮丧，虽然他不怎么信仰“闻香识女人（或者男人）”那一套。帝弥托利肤色偏白，这在法嘉斯人中很平常。他不如希尔凡高，身材则被那套累赘的店员服遮盖得严严实实。他长相还不错，最吸引人的无疑是那双偏大的，果核状的眼睛，然而除此之外再也没有别的什么过人之处——这意味着，帝弥托利是个有吸引力的人，但显然不是那种有着致命吸引力的人。希尔凡自认为只会被后者吸引，但在他目前为止的人生中还没遇见过那种人，他遇见了帝弥托利，离奇产生了一种别样的情绪，他不能确定那是否是种妥协的选择。  
希尔凡感到一阵困意，他隐约意识到时间尚早，也许现在需要再去喝杯咖啡，他迷迷糊糊地想，然后就这样真的进入睡眠，直到被电话吵醒。朋友称他想到一个极有可能的情况。  
“他在报复你，”电话那头说，“你是不是招惹过他的什么兄弟姐妹，或者他的老妈？现在他来报复你了，让你爱上他，然后让你心碎，你心碎了吗？”  
“没有！我没有心碎！”希尔凡冲着手机吼道。  
“很好，不要心碎，否则他就得逞了。”

＊  
希尔凡带上电脑，三度造访青狮子咖啡馆。他在那里待了一整个上午，点开了假期以来还不曾动过的论文，但他的视线一直游离在空白文档和那个捉弄他的咖啡馆招待之间。帝弥托利看上去神色自如，既没有任何愧疚，也看不出什么恶作剧得逞的愉悦。他从九点一直忙到中午，中途甚至给希尔凡的杯子加了一次水，希尔凡本想叫住他，但最终只是沉默地盯着杯子里旋转的柠檬片。  
在观察帝弥托利的间隙，希尔凡抽空回忆起之前和他有过情感交集的人，他不能确定自己是否招惹过帝弥托利的兄弟姐妹，但他可以确定自己十五岁后就没有搭讪过中年女性，这多少平复了一点他胸腔里的不安——他来这儿并非是为了死缠烂打，他只想知道帝弥托利为什么那样做。如果是因为他的过失，他可以道歉，否则他希望帝弥托利向他道歉。通常希尔凡不会向一个聊过几句的陌生人索要结果，现在这种心情却支配着他。他深吸了一口气，在心里告诉自己，醒醒，你只是被放了鸽子，你们甚至连吻都没接过。  
他用手撑着头，视线掠过电脑屏幕，昨天那个幸灾乐祸的服务生朝着他走了过来。  
“你的会员卡。”那人说。  
希尔凡没问他叫什么名字，对于他而言这里只有一个叫帝弥托利的服务生和其他服务生。他没好气地夺过那张卡，那是他耻辱的见证。  
“你比我想象的要执着一点儿。”他说。  
“你认识我？”  
“每个在加尔古·玛库读书的人都认识你，可你不认识帝弥托利吗？”  
“我两天前才第一次见到他。”希尔凡说。对于这一点，他同样感到奇怪，他记得帝弥托利说自己是大一新生，但去年那个迎新周的细节都还清晰的留在他脑子里，当时朋友向他抱怨白跑一趟，言下之意是那些新面孔里没有几个称得上可爱的。  
“奇怪了，”那人压低声音，“某种程度上说，他有一阵子比你还要出名。”  
“因为什么？”  
“与你无关。听着，我不知道你为什么突然变得这么难缠，我只能说，不管你是怎么想的，换家咖啡馆去搭讪服务生吧，你不该来招惹帝弥托利的。”  
希尔凡被对方的话吓了一跳，类似的场景他只在那种小妞电影和畅销言情小说里见过。他很难相信帝弥托利是惹不起的对象——像是某个帮派头目的儿子，财阀的继承人或者极端反同精神病控制下的可怜虫。但这些身份还唬不住他，他只是觉得好笑，因为这个中间人的插手。  
“不好意思，你是他的监护人吗？”  
“当然不。”  
“那你们是一对？”  
“我们是朋友。”  
“好吧，你的朋友耍了我，他约我昨天来这里和他见面，等他下班之后我们打算去……呃，看个电影压压马路什么的。真实的情况是我来这儿赴约，他却装得好像不认识我似的，你不觉得你的朋友应该向我道歉吗？”希尔凡一口气说了许多，他看到那人的表情凝固了，对此他十分满意，为自己一如既往的能言善辩骄傲起来。  
“他没有耍你，”那人叹了口气，“对他而言，你的确是陌生人。先别用那种‘你还可以更混蛋一点’的眼神看我，听我说，帝弥托利和普通人不太一样……”  
“我在听。”  
“他的脑子……出了点问题。”  
“他看起来可不像残障人士——”  
“他得了失忆症，你能想到最古怪的那种失忆症的类型，”对方打断了他，“他的脑袋无法再储存短期记忆，他记得前年冬天那件事发生之前的事。举个例子，你想象一下，你坐在这里，写了一整天的论文，最后却一个字也没有保存上，他现在的脑袋就是这该死的文档。”  
希尔凡“啪”地合上了电脑，不想被人发现他其实一个字也没写。他从那人的话语中读出一点嘲讽，随即又意识到这见鬼的论文，见鬼的比喻都不是重点。  
“我明白了，”他冷笑起来，兴许对方会误解他又在扮酷，但他的的确确感到被冒犯，“就算他对我没有任何兴趣，你们也没有必要合起伙来耍我。我不是什么尾随大学生的变态，我只想跟他像两个正常的成年人那样好好聊聊！帝弥托利——”  
“帝弥托利！”隔着餐桌，那个服务生没能捂住希尔凡的嘴，只好抢在他面前更大声地喊了出来：“过来一下好吗？”  
帝弥托利没有意识到自己正陷入一场风波，他先是听见一个陌生的声音喊着他的名字，接着他那个同学兼同时大喊大叫着让他过去。于是他走到那一桌前，以为自己要去解决一段客人和店员间的纠纷。  
“请问有什么需要吗，先生？”他问希尔凡。  
“没什么，”他朋友说，“这位先生想知道今天的日期。”  
“我不——”  
“12月20日。”帝弥托利有些迟疑，他睁大了眼睛，略带疑惑地看着希尔凡。  
“我说什么来着，”服务生摊开手，“祝你生日快乐，帝弥托利。”  
“谢谢？”帝弥托利说，他依然看着希尔凡，似乎不能相信他们把他叫过来只为确认今天是什么日子，他没法忽视这个红色头发的男生那种古怪而殷切的神情。  
希尔凡必须得承认，他觉得帝弥托利的反应不像有假，否则他都不由得为他的前途感到惋惜，这样一个撒谎天才不该被埋没在一间小咖啡馆里。更要命的是，他发现在帝弥托利注视着他的时候，那种感觉再次来袭，他又想问对方下班后是否用空，但他不能让那天的闹剧再重演一次，于是只能含含糊糊地答应两声，埋头喝他的咖啡。  
帝弥托利冲他笑了笑，转而对着另一个服务生说了些什么，像是告诫对方上班时别再偷懒闲聊。这是希尔凡第一次见到他略显严肃的样子，鉴于他一共只见过他三次，就像是点了一份新口味的披萨，他对于希尔凡来说仍然处于盖子刚刚揭开的那一瞬间，充满了热腾腾的新鲜感。  
很可爱。他被自己的想法吓了一跳。等帝弥托利走远后，他板着脸对那个人说：“精彩绝伦的演出，你们配合得天衣无缝。”  
“随你信不信，”对方开始不耐烦了，“前年冬天，12月20日，帝弥托利确实是个大一新生，周末在这儿打工，但那天是他的生日，所以他中午就走了，去他父亲家，晚上他们开车出去吃饭，然后遇到了车祸，他就变成了现在这副样子，每天早上他都会忘记前一天发生的事，然后以为自己仍然在过十八岁生日。”  
他一口气陈述完事实，希尔凡的反应又勾起他更大的怒火，于是他用力敲了敲桌上的电脑。  
“你可以自己查。”  
希尔凡在搜索栏里输入了“加尔古·玛库大一新生 车祸”，那则前年冬天的新闻还浮在第一条，希尔凡花了几分钟才读完，他强迫自己看完那些段落，仿佛是有双手将他的脑袋往水里摁，等到他终于浮出水面，他使劲地吸了两口气。  
“为什么会这样？”他听见自己这么说。很明显他质问的是命运，那一刻希尔凡觉得自己是世界上最悲情的倒霉蛋，他的初恋还没开始就已经结束了。比起短期失忆症，他宁愿帝弥托利患上的是什么妥瑞氏综合征。同时他也清楚自己在这件事上没有任何可扮演的角色，他只不过是个向帝弥托利搭讪的陌生人，偶然撞破了这个秘密，除了闭上嘴巴保守这个秘密，再也没有什么别的可做的。  
“谁知道呢，人的大脑可是很神奇的。”服务生以为他指的是帝弥托利的怪病，耸了耸肩膀，充满同情地说。  
这一次他没有等到帝弥托利下班就离开了，他推门出去的时候，帝弥托利向他道了再见，希尔凡感到喉咙发酸，像是不小心吃了那种怪味整蛊糖果。  
“再见，”他干巴巴地回应道，“祝你生日快乐。”  
当晚，希尔凡回到自己的单人公寓，他在网上搜索了短期失忆症，得知这是一种极为罕见的病症，全世界得这种病的人仅占失忆症患者的万分之一，治愈概率不详，因为目前还没有痊愈的先例。希尔凡关掉那些乱糟糟的网页，他很清楚自己不可能从此立志成为医学天才，让他第一眼就喜欢上的那个男孩成为全球首例治愈病例。他现在能做的只有躺下来重温一遍《记忆碎片》，然后祈祷自己第二天醒来也能像帝弥托利忘记他一样忘记这令人伤感的三天。  
这就是他第二天出现在青狮子咖啡馆的时候看上去憔悴不堪的原因——他失眠了。  
他披着外套狼狈不堪地推开玻璃门时，帝弥托利正在吧台前试图擦拭那些装饰用的骨瓷杯子。他攥着一块清洁布，神情紧张地瞪着那一排精美的，用以彰显店主品位的餐具，仿佛他面对的是一群活物，而他需要寻找一个最恰当的下手时机。  
“我想你不是想用一张毛巾谋杀这些家伙吧？”  
“很抱歉，我没有注意到你来了，欢迎光临！”帝弥托利转过来。希尔凡看见他极其快速地呼了口气，仿佛如蒙大赦般地大步朝他走过来，把那些不知道究竟是否被擦过的杯盘留在原处。  
“请问我该把湿衣服放在哪儿？”  
“交给我吧，员工间有个烘干机。”  
希尔凡甩了甩脑袋，他感到水汽离开了他的头发，迸溅到别的地方，头脑也随之变得清晰。他不知道是什么驱使着他又一次来到这里，反正首先需要排除的是这儿的咖啡。店里没什么客人，这让他深感意外。他猜测帝弥托利是个闲不下来的模范员工，即使店里空无一人，帝弥托利也不会白拿这几个小时的工资，而是选择擦那些杯子，虽然他显得那么的不得要领。  
“这些杯子很漂亮。”希尔凡说。他抱着胳膊在陈列架旁徘徊，做出一副行家的样子，以此来掩盖内心的紧张。他第一次觉得这里太空了，导致他的话直直地落在地上。没有客人，甚至连那个爱找他茬的服务生也不在。  
“它们是很漂亮，除了这一个，这是我自己做的，”帝弥托利说，“我把温度调高了一点儿，你还觉得冷吗？”  
希尔凡顺着他的视线看去，一个歪歪扭扭的杯子杵在架子深处，陶制的，上面什么花纹也没有，布满指印，杯口还缺了一块。  
“这个杯子……很独特。”  
“你可以直接说它丑的，”帝弥托利笑了起来，“我已经习惯了，那是我小学时手工课的作业，我永远记得，我只拿了一个C。”  
“我认为它至少值得一个A，”希尔凡肯定地说，“你的老师缺乏眼光……等等，这是你小学做的？”  
“父亲一定要我把它放在这儿，真是太奇怪了……”帝弥托利将它往架子里又推了推，以确保他儿时的创作不再抛头露面。他是个容易害羞的家伙，即使一分钟前他才坦然地表示希尔凡可以肆意嘲笑他的作品，但他的耳廓还是显著地红了一度，希尔凡可以想象小时候的帝弥托利拿到那个残忍的“C”时该有多么羞耻和 崩溃。他忍不住想笑，又想起一件更为重要的事情。  
“你父亲？”  
“啊，没错，”帝弥托利愣了愣，随后他明白了希尔凡的关注点，“这儿过去是我父亲的店，不过现在他有了别的爱好，所以是我伯父在经营，我有时会来帮忙。至于这些杯子，都是他过去的收藏品。呃，我想问……你是本店的会员吗？”  
仅仅因为一个店员就办一张会员卡是希尔凡需要改掉的坏习惯，他那些花花绿绿的卡片大多数派不上用场，它们许多被他遗落在柜子深处，或者和钱包一起失窃了。帝弥托利问他是不是会员，他想起他们初次见面的那天，并多少感到有点不自在。  
“抱歉，我并不是在向你推销，”帝弥托利说，声音变得窘迫起来，他将视线移回那些杯子上，“只不过会员可以累计积分，可以在生日那天用积分换走一个杯子，常见的营销策略。”  
“太棒了，那我想提前预订那一个，事实上我不久前刚办了会员。”希尔凡说。在调节气氛上他一直是把好手，只不过在此之前这么做不会让他感到紧张。  
“哪一个？……那样太不划算了。”帝弥托利说，几乎立刻会意到希尔凡指的是哪一个杯子。他选择岔开话题，扯了扯围裙，冲着希尔凡伸出手：“忘了自我介绍，我叫帝弥托利。”  
“希尔凡。”  
在帝弥托利毫不知情的情况下，他们第二次认识了对方，接着就陷入了诡异的沉默。帝弥托利又回到他的工作中——继续擦拭展柜上的杯子，希尔凡则坐在空无一人的店堂里，为刚才轻率的举动懊悔不已。也许帝弥托利被他吓到了，他想，没有哪个陌生人会一开始就索要一个手工制作的，充满私人回忆的丑杯子，那个杯子确实挺丑的。希尔凡趴在桌子上，他觉得自己仍旧掌握不了与帝弥托利相处的分寸，他时常忘了对对方而言他是个陌生人，而当他想要避免那些初次见面时的小技巧，他又会变得手足无措……  
一阵瓷器碎裂的声音传来，阻止他的思绪滑向更沮丧的深渊。帝弥托利打破了一套杯子，他蹲在地上，用抹布把碎片拢到一起。  
“愿它安息，”希尔凡说，“要我帮忙吗？”  
“谢谢，”帝弥托利说，听起来无可奈何，“但是在收拾打破的东西上没有人比我更有经验了。”  
“还好这是你家的店，否则你该被扣工资了。”  
“你说得对，”帝弥托利说，“我应该感谢伯父没有开除我。我从小就是这样——经常打破东西，老实说我不知道为什么，我已经尽可能轻拿轻放了，但是好像我一碰到它们，它们就会碎掉。”  
“哦？”希尔凡挑着眉毛，表现得饶有兴致，“你想说你是个大力士？”  
“我的力气的确不小。”  
“和我比比？”  
“我不认为这是个好主意，”帝弥托利摇头，“我搞不好会弄伤你。”  
“哇哦，这话可太挑衅了，我非和你比不可。”希尔凡挽起袖子，相当豪迈地做出掰手腕的预备姿势，虽然肘关节撞击在桌面上的那一下让他小臂发麻， 他仍然毫不在意地拍了拍自己拱起来的肌肉块，“来吧，放心，我又不是什么易碎品，我可不会放水哦！ ”  
“好吧，”帝弥托利妥协了，“我试一试。”  
他说他“试一试”，然后在两秒内取得了压倒性的胜利，希尔凡终于明白帝弥托利不是在吹牛，他所说的“试一试”指的是试着不伤到他，但希尔凡的情感仍然受到了伤害。掰手腕输给另一个男人并不是多么可耻的事，但他从来没像今天这样一败涂地，尤其对方比他小两岁，还比他矮上一小截。  
“我说……你该不是有原力吧？”希尔凡揉着手腕，随即他发现帝弥托利正关切地盯着他的手，他赶紧甩了甩手腕表示它功能完好，没有受到伤害，对方这才收回视线。  
“应该没有，就算有，我也不会用它在掰手腕比赛中作弊。”帝弥托利笑着说。  
“可惜，”希尔凡说，“我还想让你试着用原力帮我拿个梨什么的……啊，我没有那个意思，我只是，呃，想见识见识……那种异能，如果你碰巧有的话。”  
“你好像很紧张，”帝弥托利说，“希望我没有吓到你。”  
“我可没那么容易被吓到。”希尔凡说哭笑不得，他不知道自己在帝弥托利心中的形象究竟如何，如果是个冒冒失失，一惊一乍的自来熟傻瓜，那就太糟糕了，然而帝弥托利还没有离开。他们进行了男人间的力量试炼，分出胜负之后帝弥托利依旧坐在对面，而不是继续干活，可能是因为这天没有别的客人需要他招待，也可能是他并不抵触和希尔凡聊天，或者再做点更无聊的事。他以一副等着希尔凡再说点什么般的姿态坐在那里，这也许是一个讯号，如果希尔凡不想又浪费一天，他必须勇敢地做点什么。  
“我知道这么问很突然，但是……你下午有空吗？不要说你很抱歉——”希尔凡开口了，但他对自己的表现不够满意，还可以再自然点儿的，他想。  
“我很……抱歉。”帝弥托利睁大了眼睛，那样子看上去就像一只听不懂指令的小狗出于本能察觉到气氛的不对劲，他迷茫歉意地看着希尔凡，后者正压抑着不用双手捂住自己的脸。  
“其实因为今天是我的生日，”帝弥托利解释道，“所以下午我得去我爸爸家一趟，我们约好了一起庆祝。”  
“听起来很温馨。”希尔凡闷闷地说，他早该想到这点，帝弥托利以为今天是他的生日，而某一方的生日绝不是初次约会的好时机，然而要命的是，帝弥托利认为每天都是他的生日，让他们的关系进展变得更加困难重重。希尔凡不可能不感到沮丧，就像，他没能在规定时间里完成任务，被系统无情地判定为失败，他不得不又一次从头开始。  
“我有好几年没和家人一起过生日了。”希尔凡最后耸了耸肩，“祝你生日快乐。”  
＊  
“上垒了吗？”  
“没有，你能不能……”  
“接吻呢？”  
“没有。”  
“希尔凡，”对方说，“我甚至都不想问你们有没有牵手这种问题，因为这让我感觉自己只有十岁，而你只有八岁，真可悲。”  
“好吧，我说‘有’，第二个问题的答案，”希尔凡说，他双臂交叠，枕在后脑，“我们掰了手腕。”  
“哇哦，”对方冷冰冰地说，“我该恭喜你吗。”  
“谢谢，我们还一起吃了午饭，聊了很多，你知道他最喜欢哪一部《星球大战》吗？”  
“哇，该不会是《义军崛起》吧？”  
希尔凡看了他一眼，对对方的冒犯语气不以为意，他和帝弥托利度过了一个愉快的上午，外加中午，这些进展已经很让人欣慰。我知道你在笑我，但斗兽场不是一天建成的，他说。  
“但我猜斗兽场至少不需要每天拆掉重建。”  
朋友毫不留情地点明了一个事实，今天过去之后，帝弥托利又回再度将他遗忘。他不会记得他们掰过手腕，一起吃了午饭，也不会为他的生日预留那只丑兮兮的杯子——虽然这一点希尔凡不怎么担心。  
“你该不会真的打算耗在那个咖啡馆店员身上吧？”他朋友收起那股嘲讽，表现出担忧，“你到底是怎么想的？如果你想睡他，那么明天就去睡；如果他是什么基督徒之类睡不到的人，我奉劝你还是今天就放弃。”  
“我不知道，”希尔凡说，“我真的，不知道。”他尽量不去想那个已经浮现的答案，四天前在青狮子咖啡馆，事情或许还很简单，然而他现在不得不认同那个找他茬的服务生，帝弥托利是一个特别的人，不过不是因为他的病情。希尔凡喜欢和他相处时的感觉，他那双总是真诚而专注的眼睛，以及发现自己又误解了一个玩笑时那种短暂的窘态。同时希尔凡又感觉到一阵微弱电流般的歉疚，他并不是想捉弄帝弥托利。希尔凡喜欢有人认真听他说话，当那个人是帝弥托利时，这种心情尤为强烈。中午在离学校不远的雷斯塔餐厅，帝弥托利险些被门口的一个摆件绊倒。他盯着入口处那个半人高的卡通雕塑：“我记得以前这里还什么都没有。”  
“也许是他们前几天才搬来的，吉祥物嘛。”希尔凡搪塞道。他将两只手搭在帝弥托利肩头，催促他走得快一点，本意是避免他察觉出更多端倪，但他触碰到那两片布料的时候，帝弥托利一瞬间僵直起来，他的耳朵又红了红。就是这样，从那两片可爱的，月牙状的软组织中，希尔凡相信他看到了一些重要的东西，他相信帝弥托利对他抱有同样的感觉，不管这种感觉是否强烈到能让他就此记住他。  
“我总觉得里面布置得也和以前不太一样。”帝弥托利在位子上张望，谨慎地观察起四周，希尔凡怀疑他下一步就要像狗一样吸着鼻子，动用起他的嗅觉。  
“是吗？你上一次来这儿是什么时候？”  
“我不太记得了，”帝弥托利回答，“大概是刚开学的时候……”  
“那就对了，”希尔凡说，“他们上个月翻新了一次，菜品也更新了不少，看看你想吃什么？”他松了口气，在帝弥托利的时间线中他有大概三个月时间没光顾过这家餐厅，足以让希尔凡编出点小理由搪塞过去。他没费多大功夫就让帝弥托利相信了他，但不是每一次都能这样化险为夷，他并不知道在此之前帝弥托利经历过多少次记忆的崩溃，然而他可以肯定，过去的一年多里总有一些日子，帝弥托利得知了自己的病情，在他再次遗忘之前，那一天一定会无比漫长。后来他回忆起第一天见到帝弥托利时的一些不寻常之处，帝弥托利拿给他的那两本用来打发时间的杂志是前年的旧杂志，当时他不以为然，毕竟这个年头很少有人会看咖啡馆里的纸质杂志。后来他才发现那其实是对帝弥托利的一种保护装置：店里放着落了灰的过期杂志，没有电视，留声机里放着一般人听不出年份的老唱片，帝弥托利将毫无知觉地在这个可能是从他曾曾祖父那辈传下来的咖啡馆里度过接下来的人生。一年的空隙或许很容易填充，但谁也不知道再过几年后会怎么样。  
“谢谢你给我买的蛋糕，看起来真好吃。”帝弥托利不再追究这间餐馆与他记忆中的出入，他颇为专注地盯着桌上那块小蛋糕看了一会儿，然后把蜡烛插了上去。  
“许个愿吧，”希尔凡说，“和陌生人一起过生日的感觉怎么样？”  
“我想我们已经认识了，”帝弥托利说，“我还不知道你的生日是什么时候。”  
“噢，在六月，还早。”希尔凡回答，努力让自己听上去更漫不经心一点儿。  
“还有很长一段时间。”他又补充道。  
希尔凡把这一次与帝弥托利的约会简短地汇报给他的朋友，只不过省却了内心活动的那部分，使得这次约会听起来更加寡淡无味，朋友兴致缺缺，因为被他省略的那部分才是最重要的，但那太过隐秘，不便与人分享，最后希尔凡只能把它们提炼为一句干巴巴的话：“我想我真的喜欢他了。”  
他开始用那种俗套的概率理论来将自己的反常的沉迷合理化。他怀疑自打那些分数、百分比的概念提出之后，人们就对将它们和命运建立联系表现得无比热衷，然而几个数字其实毫无说服力，除了自欺欺人之外没有任何用处。比如你在星期天的街角碰见了一个女孩，你心中并无异样，但在此之后有人神神叨叨地告诉你，在星期天的街角偶遇那个女孩的概率是百万分之一，如果她碰巧穿着红裙子而你穿了件蓝衬衣，这个概率就变成了千万分之一。很多人在这一关卡心动了，开始为那段平凡的偶遇遗憾不已，认为自己痛失命中注定，说不定还会为此消沉上一两天，并在日后与妻子争吵不休的空隙回味起那个下午玛丽莲·梦露再世般的倩影，实际情况那只是个普通女孩，在你怀念她的时候，她也正在和另一个普通人吵架。以上是希尔凡关于所谓“命中注定”的看法，在他搜索“菲尔帝亚常住人口”和“短期性失忆症”时它们突然冒了出来，让他忍不住因为羞耻而哆嗦了一下。他和帝弥托利的情况稍有不同，他只得这么告诉自己。不同之处显然不在两位主人公的性别，而在于他们没有擦身而过，他选择了靠近一步，而对方也没有像泡泡一样破裂。当希尔凡和帝弥托利有了更多接触时，那股吸引力奇迹般地持续了下去。  
“不要提问，也不要用那种同情的眼神盯着我看。”希尔凡闭上眼睛。  
“好的，”朋友点点头，挤眉弄眼地说，“我这就离开，明天见，‘明天又是新的一天’。”  
“也别说这句话！”希尔凡在他身后喊道。

＊  
第二天，希尔凡又一次去了青狮子咖啡馆，这已经成为他的习惯。在那里有两个坏消息迎接他，其一是帝弥托利已经把他给忘得一干二净，关于这他没什么可说的；其二是那个看他不顺眼的服务生结束了休假，希尔凡推门进去，那个人的视线跟随着他直到他入座。  
“今天又要喝什么，还是老样子，哈？”  
“没错，麻烦你了。”  
“你到底想干什么？”  
“如你所见，我正在追求帝弥托利。”  
“追求？”对方被他逗笑了，“你到底有什么毛病，他根本不记得你！他每天早上都会忘记昨天发生的破事，包括你！”  
“事实上我正打算每天追求他一次。”希尔凡说。打嘴仗一直是他十分擅长的事情，小时候他常常把那个用粉笔扔他的老头气得吹胡子瞪眼。  
那个人看着他，似乎想从他脸上看出点端倪，像是他正在说谎，或者任何能表现出他居心叵测的证据，但最后一无所获。  
“你真的疯了。”他得出了结论。  
希尔凡冲他眨了眨眼睛，然后开始享受新一天的咖啡，以及他最喜欢的那个男招待的贴心服务。他又找到了机会和帝弥托利说话，他总能找到机会和帝弥托利说话。这么说或许很肉麻，但似乎每一天他们的再度相识都是那么自然，他不用刻意去找什么话头或者搭讪花样。这甚至都有点不像是追求了，他想。有一天他和帝弥托利一直在那附近的街区绕圈子，因为他们走路很快，所以常常是在话题进行到一半的时候，他们又来到咖啡馆门口，事情变得有点尴尬，那种甜蜜的尴尬，于是希尔凡又提议说，我们再走一圈吧，帝弥托利即刻同意了。四月末尾，菲尔帝亚迟来的春季才刚刚开始，或者说菲尔帝亚本来就是一个季节模糊的城市，这里没有四季，只有特别冷的时候和不那么冷的时候。早间新闻之后的天气预报里，预报员称接下来王国很可能将迎来近年来最温暖的几节。天气预报员在现代某种程度上承担了旧时女巫的职责，把科学水晶球里看到的东西传达给观众，对未来做出一些狭窄的预言，有许多人期盼着她的话语成真。某天和帝弥托利在公园散步的时候，希尔凡看见他伸手解开了脖子上的围巾。  
“最近的天气很反常，我觉得好热。”帝弥托利说。那根围巾松松地搭在他颈后，一边长一边短，像昆虫触须一般轻轻摆动。  
“能在菲尔帝亚感觉到‘热’可是一件怪事。”  
“以前的冬天从没这么热过，实在是太奇怪了，”帝弥托利转过头来看着希尔凡的装束，“早知道我也不穿这么多。”  
“我一向不怕冷，”希尔凡说，“我老家离菲尔帝亚其实很远，反而挨着斯灵。河水结冰前的那段时间我们跳进河里冬泳，谁游得最慢就替赢家拎着一周的书包。”  
“你常常获胜吗？”帝弥托利问。  
“恰恰相反，”希尔凡说，“我总是输给我哥，不过那已经是十几年前的事情了。”  
“后来你赢了？”  
“赢？不，后来他根本不会跟我玩儿这些了。他比我大不少，你知道大孩子都喜欢干什么事情吧？”希尔凡盯着自己的鞋带，“打架，打桌球，飙摩托车……后来我去找他的时候，他对我说得最多的一句话就是‘滚一边去’。”  
通常希尔凡对自己的童年往事没有太大的倾诉欲，不仅因为他羞于承认自己八岁到十二岁时都甘愿做另一个人的跟屁虫，还基于其他原因，真实情况要复杂得多。然而在他和帝弥托利沿着27号大街向学校走的这条路上，他有一种将一切和盘托出的冲动。帝弥托利是一个忠诚的朋友，绝佳的倾听对象，希尔凡去年感觉最烦恼的时候考虑过给学校匿名树洞投稿，但他最终打消了这个念头，不论如何将自己的秘密交到另一个人手里都是很危险的举动，不论那个人是站在你面前还是在网络上持有一个账号，他要出卖你时总是不费吹灰之力。帝弥托利不一样，希尔凡其实无法保证假如没有这个怪病，他是否还会完全信任帝弥托利。也许会的，他想，帝弥托利有点类似那种安抚犬，有种让人信任的能力——他看别人时的神情温柔无比，像块散发着蒸汽和香味的热毛巾。  
“我是独生子，”帝弥托利说，语气中带着遗憾，“小时候我常想如果能有一个兄弟姐妹就再好不过了，我在吹蜡烛的时候许过愿。”  
“许愿要一个弟弟或者妹妹？”希尔凡大笑起来。  
“请不要笑我，”帝弥托利说，“我那时真的是这么想的。”  
“啊，抱歉，我不是在笑你，”希尔凡说，“不过我敢肯定我哥的生日愿望是让他的弟弟掉进河里淹死，如果他这辈子真的许过什么愿的话。”  
他们又向前走了一段路，大约有一站，帝弥托利把他的大衣也脱下来抱在怀里，里面还有另一件外套。路上偶尔会有目光在他身上停留，很明显是在说瞧那个没看天气预报的蠢货。  
希尔凡提议停下来休息片刻，他担心再这样下去帝弥托利会成为法嘉斯建国以来第一个在四月中暑的人。他们坐在路边的长椅上吃了一个冰凉的三明治，以此来抵消凭空而来的暑意。希尔凡靠在椅背上，向前伸着两条腿，帝弥托利仍然坐得规规矩矩的，像是等着老师分发餐点的幼儿园小孩，表现得乖一点就能多得到一块饼干。他的吃相——从希尔凡的角度，他只能看见帝弥托利的后脑勺，不过他猜测应该也相当文雅。希尔凡的心情放松地下沉，这时帝弥托利转过来，想让希尔凡也尝尝他的那份，但三明治不是易于一分为二的食物，他把面包片从中间掰开的时候，里面的酱汁有大部分蹭到了他的手上，他皱着眉头，懊恼又茫然地看着希尔凡，不知道该如何收场——他就是这么一个人，才十八岁，还是个青少年，方方面面都，然而有的时候又严肃得过了头。希尔凡忽然意识到在他们两人的关系中，帝弥托利处在一个不公平的位置——他对帝弥托利的了解正在逐渐加深，帝弥托利却没什么机会去了解他。  
在第十二次自我介绍的时候，帝弥托利又向他伸出手：“帝弥托利。”  
“我知道，很高兴见到你，我是说，你的工牌，上面写了名字。”希尔凡指了指对方别在胸前的那块价签大小的铭牌。  
“原来如此，”帝弥托利说，看上去有些不好意思，“我刚才还在想，我们是不是之前见过。”  
“绝对见过！”希尔凡差点大叫起来，“我叫……反正不叫希尔凡。”他冷不丁想起门口那块牌子——这天早上他进门前留意到那个服务生又在给他使绊子，门口用来写菜单的小黑板上写着一行“希尔凡禁止入内”。  
“即使你就叫‘希尔凡’也没关系，”帝弥托利说，“虽然不知道谁在恶作剧，不过我已经把那句话擦掉了。”  
就是这句话让希尔凡觉得他已经爱上了帝弥托利。任何一个有过感情经历，或者看过几部爱情电影的人都会觉得这句话十分暧昧，流露出一种“你好，陌生人”般充满挑逗的气息，尽管帝弥托利本人没有丝毫这方面的暗示，他只是在陈述事实。最大的问题是，他是个认真过头的人，这种人有问必答，每一段谈话都十分正式，因而当他告诉希尔凡他解除了对名叫“希尔凡”的人的限制令时，他用碧蓝的眼睛注视着他。希尔凡感到脑袋一阵发懵，他有理由相信自己半个月以来的追求，终于在帝弥托利健忘的脑子里留下了一点印象。只要日复一日重复地在纸上写字，写在同一个位置，再好的橡皮也很难将痕迹完全抹除。  
希尔凡忍不住去想那个大胆的计划。习惯了帝弥托利健忘的脑袋之后，如何重新和他结识已经不是个问题，但希尔凡突然觉得他的“追求”不那么光明磊落了。新的一天开始时，帝弥托利又什么都不记得，意味着如果有人不怀好意地对他做什么事情，他依旧不会记得。很不幸，希尔凡之前就被列为可疑对象，而现在他没空为自己伸冤辩护，他理解了那个服务生的敌意，从前他认为那是一种过度保护，而现在，帝弥托利的亲人，以及身边那些在他患病前就认识的朋友们所采取的措施很有必要，但绝对不是最好的办法。  
就这样，一个计划逐渐在希尔凡脑海中成形。他放下杯子，正要问问那个服务生，他们之前有没有尝试过主动地向帝弥托利解释这一切，而不是在泡泡破灭后才向他坦白。希尔凡伸长脖子，寻找那个身影，结果令他大跌眼镜，帝弥托利也在那人旁边，他们正在激烈地争吵。  
“告诉我这些牛奶的生产日期为什么会是……明年？”帝弥托利举着一盒牛奶，希尔凡看见他的两道眉毛都怒气冲冲地拧了起来。  
“听着，你不能直接走过去告诉客人‘不好意思你喝的拿铁是用可疑牛奶做的’，你想把食品局的人招来吗？我们搞不好会被起诉……帮帮忙，帝弥托利，就当你什么都没看见！ ”  
“我不能这么做，我怎么可能装作什么都没看见！”帝弥托利说，他的视线越过阻挡在他面前的朋友，看到了希尔凡，然后大步走了过来。  
“实在抱歉，先生，这些牛奶有点问题。”帝弥托利说，  
“……是吗？我喝着感觉……其实还不错。”希尔凡说，他看到那个服务生站在帝弥托利身后，无可奈何地冲他摇头。  
“牛奶的日期有问题。”帝弥托利脸上有一闪而过的震惊，希尔凡非常理解他的震惊，大概根本不会有人会料到自己能碰见这么傻的顾客，同时他又不禁为自己糟糕的临场反应感到绝望。帝弥托利此刻正认真地向他解释牛奶的问题，诚恳地提出赔偿，他必须在这里把帝弥托利拖住，否则他就会去继续向其他顾客道歉，最后当然会被当成神经病，因为牛奶没有任何问题，不仅在保质期内，还新鲜得不行。帝弥托利被当成神经病的场面无疑是他们最不希望看到的。快点，希尔凡，想想办法，他脑子里有个声音。希尔凡头脑灵活，他父亲对此嗤之以鼻，说那不过是些缺乏水准的小聪明，但他的小聪明总是能拯救他于危机之中。在他飞速思考的当口，帝弥托利以为他已经因饮用问题牛奶而精神恍惚，伸出手在他眼前晃了晃。  
“先生？”  
希尔凡猛然站起来，不管不顾地冲了出去，因为他知道帝弥托利一定会跟上来。只要把帝弥托利从咖啡馆里支开，一切就迎刃而解了。希尔凡扶街边的垃圾桶假装呕吐的时候不禁感到产生了一种劫后余生之感，觉得自己就像个成功从敌人眼皮底下蒙混过关的特工。  
“先生，你还好吗？”帝弥托利扶住了他，希尔凡立刻更加卖力地干呕起来。。  
“我没事，就只是，咳咳，乳糖不耐……”  
这灵光乍现的一招非常奏效，帝弥托利的注意力已经悉数从牛奶和咖啡馆里剩下的客人转移到希尔凡身上。他摇着头，将希尔凡从地上扶了起来。  
“我简直不敢相信他们会用这些来路不明的牛奶，请务必让我送你去医院！”  
“真的不用，我没事，只是……咳，只是你突然过来说起牛奶的时候我才想起自己喝了牛奶，我不能喝牛奶的……”希尔凡说，他一直知道帝弥托利是个认真过头的家伙，欺骗这样一个人会使良心备受煎熬，他坐立难安，只能以一个极其不自然的姿态别过脸，避免与帝弥托利对视，因为对方看他时那焦急关切的眼神就像看一个生命垂危的病患。假如每一个肇事司机都能有这样的态度，菲尔帝亚的交通事故致死率会比现在降低很多。  
希尔凡咳嗽着，感觉自己的演技快要不足以维持这场闹剧，他是个爆发型的选手。就在这时，他看见那个服务生站在门口冲他打手势，指着肚子拼命点头，希尔凡当即领会了他的意思，向他回应了一个“没问题”。帝弥托利疑惑地偏着头，希尔凡一下子蹲下来，死死地捂住自己的胃。  
“对，对不起……还是请你送我去医院吧……”他闭着眼睛，又立刻补充道：“不要叫救护车，那太贵了。”  
“坚持住，”帝弥托利说，“我去开车过来！”  
希尔凡相信直到很久以后，他依然会记得帝弥托利那个冒冒失失的背影以及他们数十次相遇中最为荒诞的这一次。这种甜蜜的感觉盘旋了很久，等到希尔凡坐在帝弥托利的副驾驶座上，后者还十分贴心地把座椅放低好让他躺下来休息，他这才迟钝地意识到氛围十分不对劲。希尔凡徒劳地张了张嘴，想要告诉帝弥托利他只是（假装）乳糖不耐，而不是临盆的产妇，或者突发疾病的老年人。  
在车子快要驶到医院门口的时候，希尔凡竭力说服了帝弥托利掉转方向。他一边鬼扯着编造一些可疑的借口，一边盘算留给咖啡馆那边善后的时间是否够用。希尔凡说：“我现在感觉很好。”帝弥托利不容拒绝地表示，常规检查是必要的。“我有医院恐惧症，”希尔凡又说，“因为我妈是个邪恶的护士，小时候她每天威胁我，如果我不听话就在我屁股上扎针，我现在看见医院就害怕。”  
“我的呼吸道也有问题，”希尔凡继续补充，“消毒水的气味会让我过敏。”  
帝弥托利侧过脸来看他，显然心存疑虑，但似乎又找不到任何希尔凡撒谎的动机。最后他妥协了，在一个路口掉头，车子又朝截然相反的方向驶去。当时希尔凡没有预见到事情会朝着一个令人意想不到的方向发展，帝弥托利竟然把他带回了家。  
“我爸爸是个医生，”帝弥托利说，“如果你实在不愿意去医院，请至少先去我家休息一下，以防万一。我们正好也可以谈谈赔偿的问题。”  
“赔偿？”  
“请接受我们的赔偿。”帝弥托利点点头。  
希尔凡见到了帝弥托利的父亲，看上去很难与医生这个职业关联起来，他相当年轻，爽朗，蓄着整齐的络腮胡，像是那种打招呼时会出其不意地给人后背来上一拳的家伙。  
希尔凡在帝弥托利家中的这一次停留意义重大，因为他没法简单地看待这件事，更无法想象是帝弥托利先这么做了，在种种机缘巧合之下。不论帝弥托利的父亲有多么随和，希尔凡始终紧张不已，他没有所谓的“医院恐惧症”，但由于年少时的一些荒唐行为，他如今对拜访男朋友的家人十分恐惧。他忐忑不安地坐在沙发上，帝弥托利对此却毫无察觉，向父亲简单讲述了牛奶事件的始末和希尔凡的来历之后，他快步走进厨房泡茶。  
“当心别打碎杯子。”蓝贝尔说。  
“我已经很久没有干过那种蠢事了！”帝弥托利的声音传来。  
“其实他昨天刚打碎了一个。”希尔凡大着胆子说。  
“一点也不意外，”帝弥托利的父亲笑着说，“。很高兴认识你，希尔凡。帝弥托利很久没有带过新朋友回家。”  
在帝弥托利家中，他度过了一个实际上什么也没发生但却相当激动人心的晚上。他们聊了一阵，希尔凡坚称不需要赔偿，帝弥托利则相当固执，他父亲兴致勃勃地看他们争执，然后去准备午饭。后来帝弥托利似乎生气了，“这根本说不通！”他一直重复这句话，言下之意是他从没见过希尔凡这种古怪又不讲道理的顾客，他又一次流露出了青少年的那一面，试图给每个事件都找到一个解释。希尔凡拿不不出什么好理由来说服他，他们一人占据了沙发的一端，尴尬地坐了十几分钟，直到帝弥托利忍无可忍地也走进厨房。因为他的在场，帝弥托利的父亲把留给晚餐的蛋糕提前拿了出来。可惜他们拉上窗帘又关了灯，屋子里依然一片明亮，没什么气氛。帝弥托利闭着眼睛，嘴唇认真地翕动着，看得出来他许了一个复杂的愿。帝弥托利大概是那种会在许愿时考虑到周围所有人的类型，希尔凡想——然而一个叫“希尔凡”的人却不在其中，他心里泛起一丝酸溜溜的感觉，略微有些遗憾。  
午饭之后他继续赖在那里，借口说自己忘了带钥匙，而同居室友要到晚上才会回家。帝弥托利像个敬职的房屋中介一般带着希尔凡参观了自己的家，甚至包括自己的卧室。希尔凡发现了一个问题，这幢房子里没有女主人的痕迹，帝弥托利也从没提起过自己的母亲。希尔凡想起了自己那个遥远的，一度是吵吵闹闹的家，现在应该也变得和这里一样冷清。  
“很酷。”希尔凡看着那占据了小半面墙的父子合影，其中一张照片上，帝弥托利的父亲一手抱着他，另一手则拎着一条一米长的鲈鱼。  
“真的吗？”帝弥托利望着他，“老实说，这些照片让我觉得有点困扰，我都十八岁了……”  
他还不知道自己过去那一年多里度过的几百次生日中的一次就属于十九岁，希尔凡想。有时他免不了对帝弥托利产生同情，这是一种危险的情绪，就好像一缸染料里混进了别的颜色。况且除了身患怪病，帝弥托利没有什么可同情的，他周围的人都很爱他，他父亲大概是在他出事之后就辞了工作，找了个方便照看他的差事。  
“我反而觉得这样很好，很有意义不是吗？”希尔凡指着墙上那些照片，它们排列的顺序都十分讲究，他花了半分钟的时间浏览过去，就如同见证了帝弥托利是如何长大的。  
“我还是觉得有点奇怪，”帝弥托利摇着头，“他可以把它们放在相册里，而不是这样让每个人都看见……我没有不想让你看的意思！”  
希尔凡哈哈大笑，他明白帝弥托利这种窘迫的来源，于是他说：“我也没有笑话你小时候的发型的意思。”帝弥托利立刻难以置信地瞪着他，希尔凡又开始觉得他可怜了——帝弥托利实在是太容易上钩，简直像活了快二十年还没被人逗过。  
“对不起，”他做出了道歉，“不过这条鱼真的很酷，我从没见过这么大的。我 老爸也很喜欢钓鱼，不过他不怎么爱拍照。他钓鱼的样子就像个杀手，板着脸对整条河里的鱼进行无差别屠杀。”  
“你父亲很严厉吗？”  
“不止是严厉，”希尔凡摇头晃脑地趴在桌子上，“他是个邪恶，冷血，缺乏感情的暴君机器人老头……嘿，我在开玩笑。”  
帝弥托利是一个不太理想的玩笑对象，他容易把很多明显的玩笑信以为真，比如当希尔凡添油加醋地谈起自己的父亲时，帝弥托利前倾着身体，这是一个倾听的姿势，没有意识到他们凑得很近。当他用那双充满关切的眼睛看着他正对着的某个向他倾诉的家伙，那样子十分令人动容。  
“只是个玩笑，”希尔凡泄气地说，在心里决定以后不再轻易和帝弥托利开玩笑，“不过他确实有那么一点儿严格。”  
那天真正激动人心的部分来了，希尔凡在帝弥托利的房间里睡了一个长长的午觉，上大学之后他养成午睡的习惯，因为下午的课都格外无聊，不用来睡觉简直是种浪费。在那个温馨的，充满回忆而又令人感伤的房间里，他感觉眼皮越来越沉重。感伤是因为他知道墙上的照片很长一段时间都不会再更新了，帝弥托利的时间停滞在了十八岁，这么说听上去不太吉利，就好像他已经死了，但事实就是如此，他一直停在十八岁。直到入睡前希尔凡也没忘了这事，那些照片给了他灵感，他迫切地想要实行那个计划，首先要征得帝弥托利父亲的同意。他反复琢磨着这事，闭上了眼睛。帝弥托利善解人意地离开了，在他眼里希尔凡还是个疑似食物中毒的病患，需要休息，于是他轻轻地带上门，直到晚饭时才来叫他，导致希尔凡错过了和蓝贝尔私下谈谈的时机。反正也不急着这一天，希尔凡离开时想。  
＊  
那天之后事情却突然急转直下。希尔凡去咖啡馆时帝弥托利不在那儿，当他询问那个服务生出了什么事时，对方没好气地回答：“还能出什么事？他发现了呗！”  
帝弥托利察觉到自己的记忆出了问题，触发这个事件的原因实在太多。比如某个上门的业务员来敲门时，他在他父亲赶到之前开了门；或者他不小心看到了当天的电视或者报纸，惊讶地发现时间竟然是一年半以后。希尔凡认识帝弥托利才一个月就碰上了这样的事情，由此可见帝弥托利识破自己生活的骗局的概率比希尔凡之前想象的还要高。这是理所当然的事情，帝弥托利无法完全活在真空，除非把他塞进载人飞船里发射向外太空，否则他不可能一直与现实隔绝。  
“我说，帝弥托利不在，你还点单吗？”那人问。  
“当然了，”希尔凡点点头，“你现在有空吗？”  
对方目瞪口呆地看着他，他才意识到刚才的话有多容易令人误解，鉴于他本人的风评，造成这种误会也是情理之中。“我有事情想和你商量，有关帝弥托利的。”希尔凡解释道。  
前一天晚上，帝弥托利开车送希尔凡回了家。按照常理，希尔凡应该再请他上去坐坐，但这会暴露他根本没有室友，也没有忘带钥匙这件事，于是他只好在街角与帝弥托利告别，看着他的脸渐渐地被遮掩在摇上来的车窗后，就像月亮缓慢地沉入水中。希尔凡在路灯底下叹了口气，这是他人生中第一段也是最艰难的一段恋爱。他不清楚帝弥托利的记忆会在整夜的睡眠后消失，还是在某个特定的时间重置，就像午夜的钟声一响，马车又会变成老鼠拉着的破南瓜一样，只不过他甚至不清楚他和帝弥托利究竟谁才是可怜的灰姑娘。  
希尔凡躺在床上，白天过多的睡眠使得他现在精力过剩，非常适合去酒吧之类的场所找找乐子，但自从他与一个咖啡馆男招待一见钟情的消息传开后，朋友们外出鬼混时已经默契地不再叫上他——当然他现在也没有这个兴致。他反复地琢磨起自己的计划，要让帝弥托利夺回生活的主动权，首先得让他主动了解自己身上究竟发生过什么。他可以做一个幻灯片，就像帝弥托利房间里那面挂着照片的墙一样，用图像来解释一切。这么做很冒险，但如果帝弥托利想回到现实，这是他必须踏出的一步。  
“我不知道，”那人听完他的话之后说，“我拿不定主意，你得和他爸爸商量这件事。不过就我个人而言，我是支持你的，没人能瞒他一辈子。”  
希尔凡点点头：“我觉得他有权知道究竟发生了什么。”  
拜访帝弥托利父亲的事情必须秘密地进行，第二天希尔凡先去了咖啡馆，看到帝弥托利又出现在他的岗位上，神色如常，他松了一口气。不得不说如此迅速、彻底的遗忘有时是一种让人艳羡的能力，他在门口张望了一会儿，帝弥托利看到了他，正要请他进来，他立刻快步走开了。一连两天他都没去找帝弥托利，第四天上午，他再度拜访帝弥托利父亲，兜里揣着一个u盘，里面是他靠着蓝贝尔提供的资料做出来的视频。这一年多以来发生在帝弥托利和这个世界上的大事都被他放了进去。做着这些的时候，希尔凡忽然产生了一种不找边际的联想，他觉得帝弥托利像是一个外星探测器，独自在太空漂流。人类往太空发射什么东西的时候总爱这么干，有时候是放一张光碟，或者一本书，帝弥托利带着的则是他自己的故事。  
“嗨，帝弥托利，”他对着镜头说，“首先我想对你说的是，十九岁生日快乐，我猜应该还没人对你说过这句话吧？你可能会觉得很奇怪，但其实我们已经认识有一阵子了。至于你为什么不认识我，这要从你十八岁生日说起……”  
希尔凡的这段自我介绍录得磕磕绊绊，他极度怀疑是因为自己前二十一年讲了太多不合时宜的话，才会导致这样的局面。确保视频没什么差错之后，他翻箱倒柜，终于找出一张空白贺卡。  
“看我”，他在上面写道，随后又附加上一个括号：“u盘”。他盯着那张纸片看了半天，最后在角落里加上了落款：“你真诚的朋友，希尔凡”。

TBC


End file.
